Night on the town
by StarcoDiazfly
Summary: Kim's bored at home so Ramona decides to take her and Scott out to drinks. Kim/Ramona/Scott


Author's note: So this is my first fanfic. I'm new, I know this probably isn't the best fanfic around, but I'm trying. Help and criticism is always welcome.

I haven't really seen any sort of Scott/Kim/Ramona fanfiction at all, their seems to be very little of it so I'm hoping to change that. I don't know if I'll continue to work on this story, I might come up with another chapter or two to this story, I don't know at the moment. But I do know that I'd like to do more Scott/Kim/Ramona fics in the future.

And of course, I don't own anything of Scott Pilgrim.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Kim! Your friend is asking for you!"

Holly yelled at the bottom of the steps. No answer. "Wait here, please." She told the guest as she headed up to Kim's room. She kept yelling "Kim?" hoping to get her attention. Holly saw Kim had her headphones. She stomped over to her and yanked them off her head.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Kim yelled as she reached for her headphones.

"A friend of yours wants you" Holly responded as she tossed the headphones on to Kim's bed.

Kim knew that it had to be Scott, which didn't really elicit a lot of excitement from her. Not that she hated Scott, but he wasn't someone she was really in the mood for. But it was either hang out with her dorky friend or stay home with a bunch of assholes. She sighed as she headed downstairs to see the guest.

To her surprise, it was actually Ramona. She didn't mind hanging out with her at all.

"Hey Rammy." Kim snarked as she got off the stairs.

"Hey, Kimmy-kins" Ramona replied.

"Kimmy-kins? Really?"

"I tried."

"Not hard enough. What do you need?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I was thinking, 'Gee, I bet Kim's probably bored out her skull at home with nothing to do tonight'. So how about drinks?"

"Will Scott be there?"

"Yes."

Kim was about to think about her options until a voice from upstairs groaned,

"Just go with that stupid bitch friend of yours already!"

"Yeah I think I'll go." Kim said as she bolted out the door to get away from her annoying roommates.

"So you've been thinking about looking for a new place?" Ramona asked Kim.

"Of course. I'm sick of the asses at my apartment. But I don't have that much money and I don't know where to go." Kim replied.

Outside the bar, Ramona and Kim waited for Scott to arrive. They saw the guy, still wearing his X-men coat even though summer started earlier that month. He waved to the girls. Ramona waved back while Kim just raised her hand for a moment.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Sorry ain't enough, Pilgrim. We've been waiting for a long time so you're paying tonight" Kim told him. Scott recoiled in shock.

"Wait, what? But I had work to do!"

Ramona rested a hand on him. "Relax Scott. We haven't been out here for long. Kim's just messing with you.". Kim just stuck out her tongue at Scott as he awkwardly laughed.

"Party pooper."

"Oh hush." Ramona said as she playfully pushed Kim as the three of them headed inside.

About an hour passed and the three of them were drunk. They were causing such a racket they got kicked out.

"Bah, who needz that place any way!" Kim yelled at the bar, flipping it the bird. Scott cackled at his friend while Ramona grabbed Kim's hand. She brought one hand up to Kim's mouth and shushed her with her index finger. Kim began to suck on Ramona's finger. Ramona let out a loud goofy holler.

"Kimmy, ur so grosss." Ramona said as she began to slump on to Kim. Kim wrapped her arms around Ramona. The two of them were swaying back and fourth.

"Come on, Rammy, you and Scott need -hic- to go home." Kim told her drunk pals. "You heard the -hic- bartender."

"Awww, but I don't wanna leave Kimmy-kins behind! Scott!"

Scott grumbled as he layed on the hard concrete.

"Can -hic- Kimmy stay with uz -hic- for da night?"

"Surrrre." He said as he raised his head off the concrete. Ramona squealed in delight. Kim just smiled at her two drunken friends. She picked Scott off the ground as the three of them headed off for Ramona's home.

The next morning, Kim couldn't remember anything that had happened the night before. She rose up out of bed and felt something fleshy to her right. _The hell is this?_ She wondered. To her surprise, it was Scott Pilgrim. She gasped. _Oh no._ Then she felt another thing that was fleshy to her left. It was Ramona. _What the hell is going on?!_ She slowly crept out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She splashed water on to her face as she tried to remember what happened. Suddenly, a noise came from the bedroom. _Crap!_

Ramona rubbed her eyes as she got out of the bed. Across the hallway, she saw Kim down to her underwear in the bathroom. Kim's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she stared directly at Ramona. _Is that Kim? What is she doing...Wait._ Ramona went into the bathroom to talk with Kim.

"Uh Kim?"

No response from her. She stood there like a deer in headlights. Staring at Ramona, who also down to her underwear. Kim's face was blushing a bright red.

Scott then woke up because of Ramona waking him. He looked into the bathroom and saw the two of them, half naked.

"Am I dreaming?" He mumbled.


End file.
